Locations in Ginny's fanfics
Pride Rock Pride Rock is the central location in The Pridelands. It's the home of the Pridelanders. Pride Rock proves the perfect home for a monarch as it provides a clear view of the Pridelands and it's bordering territories. It also contains: * Royal Den * The Summit * The Peak * Kora and Vitani's Cave * Chumvi and kula's Cave * Timon and Pumbaa's Cave Royal Den The Royal Den is a cave located within Pride Rock. It serves as the sleeping place for the Pridelanders. It contains several nests of moss and a raised platform. Kora and Vitani's Cave It is the new home of Vitani's sister and her family. It contains: * A raised platform. * A nest for Kora and Vitani. * A nest for Nita and Marigold. * And a back exit to The Meadow. Kora and Vitani relocate their family to this cave the day after Marigold's birth. They felt that the Royal Den was getting crowded. Nita occasionally sleeps in Simba's den with Belee and Kia. Chumvi and Kula's Cave It is the home of Chumvi and Kula. Their children Zuri and Koda also reside here. It contains: * A nest for Chumvi and Kula. * A nest for Zuri and Koda. Timon and Pumbaa's Cave It is a cave located at the base of Pride Rock. It is the home of Timon and Pumbaa. It contains: * A raised platform. * A small drinking pool. * A nest for Timon. * And a nest for Pumbaa. Simba procured the den for them after the Battle of Pride Rock. Kiara helps them keep it clean. Bunga occasionally visits them. Bunga resides in a badger sett located next to the den. Lair of The Lion Guard The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cave hidden within Pride Rock. On the walls of the cave, paintings can be seen, including an image of Kion leading the Lion Guard. It also contains a map of the Pridelands and a painting of Kion's parents. The Meadow The Meadow is a dense stretch of moorland located within close proximity to Pride Rock. It is frequented by The Pridelanders and The Lion Guard. It also contains: * Baobab Tree * Ndona River * Safe Cave The Pridelands The Pridelands is the endless paradise surrounding Pride Rock. It is home to the many fifteenth animal species of the kingdom. Simba has made a tradition of taking his children and grandchildren on a wall through The Pridelands. He also takes his grandnieces on a walk through The Pridelands. The Outlands The Outlands is the territory that lies beyond the Pridelands. It's home to: * Fisi's Clan * Helga's Group * Mzingo's Flock * Reirei's Pack Rafiki's Tree The Tree of Life (also called Rafiki's Tree) is a location in The Pridelands. It's the dwelling place of Rafiki. It is comprised of a large baobab and mango tree and resides within close proximity to Pride Rock. Rafiki can be seen performing various shamanistic tasks in his tree. He can also be seen mixing or organizing herbs and muttering to himself, much to the amusement of Simba's grandchildren. * Vitani's oldest daughter has a destiny connected to Rafiki's Tree. * Rafiki makes his nest in a corner of the tree. Midnight's Cave The Cave of Pointed Stones is a sacred place where Midnight resides. * Rafiki and Nita often visit Midnight in her cave. * Rock occasionally ventures to this location. * Simba and Kion both venture to this location to seek advice. Hapuna Valley Hapuna Valley is a stretch of grassland located in The Pridelands. It's home to several animals. Zazu's Tree Zazu's Tree is a mango tree located in The Pridelands. It's the home of Zazu. Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata is a dense wilderness located within close proximity to The Pridelands It's the home of Timmon's Colony. It also contains: * Baobab Tree * The Waterfall * Vacation Den * The River Upendi Upendi is an enchanting paradise located within close proximity to Pride Rock. Hyena Den The Hyena Den is a crumbling volcano located in The Outlands. It's home to Fisi's Clan. Ukuni Woods Ukuni Woods is a dense woodland located in The Pridelands. Kion and Kiara used to explore it when Kion was younger. Crowberry Ridge Crowberry Ridge is a small thicket located in The Pridelands. Kopa and Clea uses to explore it when they were younger. The Zuberi River The Zuberi River is a small river located within close proximity to Hapuna Valley. It's the main source of water for the inhabitants. The Ndona River The Ndona River is a river that juts through The Pridelands. It's named after the ancestors of the Pridelanders. The Water Hole The Water Hole is the main source of water in The Pridelands. Big Springs Big Springs is the home of Basi's Herd. It's a lake located within close proximity to Pride Rock. Huwezi Falls Huwezi Falls is a waterfall located in The Pridelands.Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Locations Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Locations Category:Ginny's Pages